


Stranger in the Mirror

by Tat_Tat



Series: Steven Universe Fics in 2015 [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Objectification, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tat_Tat/pseuds/Tat_Tat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mirror was a physical cage, leaving her flesh cold and craving heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger in the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW, Noncon/Dubcon relationship.
> 
> I ship this pairing both consensually and not. For fic where they are in a consensual relationship check out this collection:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3869563

Blue Diamond’s expectations of her made her feel trapped long before the mirror. They told her she was strong. Strength has a lot of responsibility. 

She didn’t want to be responsible, leave home, or fight wars she didn’t believe in. Blue Diamond would ask her, if she doesn’t want these things, then what does she want? Lapis couldn’t find an answer back then, she only realized her desire when it was too late.

The mirror was a physical cage, leaving her flesh cold and craving heat. When someone touched the mirror, she felt a teasing sensation, a hand wrapped around the base felt like arms looped around her waist. She could feel their breath fall on the face of the mirror, their scent, their fleeting touch consuming her. 

She was rigid initially, loathing that she was demoted to an object, and anyone could touch her if they chose. But the years wore and she found herself yearning for a hand to embrace the mirror’s handle. She was lucky if a gem picked her up, she was grateful for a finger to caress the edges. To tease the backside of the mirror. She whimpered when fingers would sink into the cracks of her gemstone, but they could never hear her.  
.  
They eventually set her aside too, to be picked up by the next gem and used again. Eventually she was left to collect dust.

Breaking free from the mirror was the beginning, and Lapis thought that escaping Earth would solve all her problems. 

She came home, but nothing changed because Homeworld had changed. Thousands of years separating her from her own kind had made her stagnant and stoic. They stared at her quizzically, and when she tried to make physical contact they asked her questions about Earth that unsettled her. 

She didn't like the way Jasper stared at her, like an animal would. Her skin bristled when Jasper cornered her in a hallway, ran her large, brutish fingers through Lapis’s hair and pulled her head back to meet her lion-like gaze. 

She knew that Lapis felt neglected and worn, and Lapis hated that she was taking advantage of her loneliness. Her mouth took hers as her hands continued to travel, ghosting over her gem, down the small of her back, pulling her forwards into Jasper's arms. 

Jasper was rough, impatient. She nearly ripped Lapis’s clothes, so Lapis stopped resisting. This was what she wanted, right? Maybe not from Jasper, maybe not like this, in public, the hallway empty for now. She groped and squeezed her breasts, her hand reaching between her legs, and the touch seared right through Lapis like a hot poker. She gasped, clung to Jasper. Felt warm breath hit her ear, a soft growl, “Quiet.”

Lapis pressed her forehead against Jasper’s sculpted chest, breathing hard as her clit was pinched between two fingers. The sensation ran through her, made her dizzy, made her raise her hips to meet Jasper’s. 

“More,” she demanded.

Jasper grinned against her cheek, nibbled her ear, the cartilage pliable between her teeth. Lapis hissed under her, wrapping a leg around Jasper’s waist. Jasper’s fingers curled inside of her, her thumb teasing her clit, swollen with pleasure. 

“You’re too tight,” she complained, attempting to insert another finger. Then she found another entrance, beyond that, but that one was tighter.

“Too. Tight,”  
Lapis didn’t care. She closed her eyes, blocking out the owner of the fingers plowing deep inside her, letting the heat echoing throughout her body consume her.. She wanted to cease to be and just be selfish and take everything like they all took from her. She was greedy, voice thick in a low whisper, "more. More. MORE." She insisted, and Jasper conceded to her demands, the tables turned, used instead of using. Blissfully unaware that the power had shifted in the blue gem's favor.

The coil in Lapis's gut sprung and she shivered, clinging to Jasper involuntarily, muffling shouts into Jasper's chest.

Footsteps sounded in the hall and they pulled away from each other, moving in opposite directions, like it had never happened at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this headcanon:  
> http://punispompouspornpalace.tumblr.com/post/114943314114/lapis-has-been-in-a-mirror-for-thousands-of-years
> 
> It also made me start to wonder how Lapis perceived touch while trapped in the mirror.


End file.
